


we should get married.

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Louis, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, propose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble of Louis proposing to Harry :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we should get married.

Harry was out with some friends, like Nick, until 2:00 am. He wanted for Louis to come with so bad, since Louis always comes with, for a few reasons maybe. First, because he doesn't trust Nick alone with Harry. And second, they've been dating since Harry was only 17 and Louis 19. Now Harry was 22 and just as smitten with the 24 year old as ever. He opens the front door to their apartment and closes it behind him, careful not to make a noise. All the lights are out since Louis had a really late night at the theatre for practise, so he's probably knackered. He walks to their room and looks inside, seeing Louis on his back, one of his hands under his head, his tone arm above his head of feathery brown hair. Harry smiles and walks inside, undressing until he's just in his boxers. He gets into bed and instantly snuggles up to Louis' side resting his head on Louis' chest.  
"Lou." He whispers, but Louis doesn't even acknowledge him.  
"Boo-bear. Wake up." Louis sighs. "Shut up." He groans and Harry laughs getting on top of Louis.  
"But Louiissss." He whines.  
"I missed you tonight." Louis opens one eye. "Nick didn't try anything?" Harry smiles and Louis runs a hand through Harry's dark curls, staring into his green eyes. Harry places a kiss on Louis' bare chest.  
"No, he knows I'm not available."  
"That doesn't stop him." Harry kisses him again.  
"It stops me though." Louis just smiles softly and closes his eyes again, but Harry goes up and kisses down his neck.  
"Wake up, Louis."  
Louis groans and turns around making Harry fall off him onto the mattress again. Harry pouts and puts his chin on Louis' shoulder.  
"How was practise? Things coming together for the play?" He asks and Louis groans.  
"Haz, I'm tired."  
"Me too, but I try to make time for you." He hears Louis sigh again and then Louis is turning onto his back again.  
"Yes, things are really coming together. Thank you for caring, baby. Are we done now?"Harry pouts again and Louis smiles leaning up and pecks him on the mouth. "I love you." He says and Harry shakes his head. "No you don't. You don't wanna spend time with me." Louis snorts.  
"You're like a five year old, we've got the whole day tomorrow."  
he pulls Harry closer by the shoulder and Harry instantly puts his head on his chest again. "We should get married." Harry says and Louis' quiet for a moment too long making Harry look up to see if Louis fell asleep again. "Maybe someday Haz." Harry stares at him.  
"Don't you wanna settle?"  
"I said someday Haz." Harry sits up. "Maybe? You don't wanna settle with me then?" Louis runs a hand through his hair. "Of course I do, come here." Harry frowns, but goes to lay down again.  
"I love you Haz, of course I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, love." "Then why don't you ever talk about it?" Louis kisses him on the head.  
"Well you just graduated from uni. Your life is just starting baby." Harry frowns even deeper. "Exactly, but I want to start my life with you." Louis says nothing.  
"I'm not gonna change my mind Lou. I think after 5 years, I'm pretty sure I want everything with you."Louis nods. "I know love. Wanna show you something then okay?" Harry nods and Louis gets out of the bed making Harry pout. Louis laughs.  
"You'll survive for 5 seconds Haz." He walks into the small bathroom and comes back with something in his hand. He gets back into bed and hands it to Harry. It takes Harry a second to realise it's a little velvet box and he looks up at Louis with wide eyes. Louis sheepishly rubs the back of his head.I wanted to buy it to just know I'm gonna ask you sometime. It's just weird for me to think that you, that's one of the best artists in England, wants to be with someone like me. I write plays for the theatre in London. And you're so young, not to mention beautiful. You could have anyone. Nick Grimshaw-"  
"Louis-"  
"Let me finish. I bought it like 5, I don't know, 6 months ago, and Niall told me I should just do it, because maybe you'd think I don't want to marry you. But I was really scared. I'd rather not marry you, than lose you all in all."  
"I would have said yes, though. I don't care if I'm young, I'm old enough to know what I want. And I really, really want you." He looks down at the little box in the palm of his hand again and then hands it to Louis. Louis looks at him questioning.  
"Normally you get down on one knee and actually ask." Harry says and Louis smiles hesitantly.  
"Not gonna get down on my knee." He opens the small box. It's a silver band, but on the inside the date that they started dating is carved as well as Haz and Boo. "So Haz, what do you say. Wanna get married already?" He asks and Harry smiles grabbing him behind the neck and surges forward kissing Louis hard on the mouth. "Yes, I love you, love you so much." He mutters between kisses and then pulls away, allowing Louis to put the band onto his ring finger. Harry examines it and then looks up at Louis. "You never have to doubt the fact that I love you, yeah? You're everything I've been waiting for my whole life.


End file.
